Escolhas
by Leticia Paixao
Summary: Encostei-me na parede deixando que as lagrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto, ouvi seus passos em minha direção mais não tive coragem de olhá-lo. Ele me abraçou, disse que ia ficar tudo bem, mas não vai.
1. Chapter 1

Acordei com o barulho de meu despertador, era hora de trabalhar ou pelo menos seria se não tivesse pedido demissão, não que meu pedido já tivesse chegado a meu supervisor, mas eu havia decidido que não iria voltar ao laboratório, e tinha motivos para isso.

Quais são eles? Amor, desilusão, sofrimento, desejo... Todos que poderão estar relacionados com meus sentimentos por ele, Gil Grissom. Sabe, às vezes eu acreditava que era questão de tempo ate ele perceber meus sentimentos por ele, às vezes eu realmente achei que ele havia percebido e só não se deixava levar por ser meu supervisor e não querer jogar seu trabalho fora, só que eu não queria nada alem de seu amor.

Teve um tempo também que cheguei a acredita que ele simplesmente só me via como sua subordinada. Mas agora, esses dias as coisas mudaram. Eu vejo seu desejo por mim, vejo também seu desprezo, é como um jogo tem o dia de deixar a Sara contente e imaginando mil coisas por certas palavras e o dia de deixar a Sara mais triste e confusa do que nunca. Mas eu cansei desse jogo, e mesmo querendo esta ao seu lado, sentindo seu cheiro não posso mais desperdiça o resto de vontade de viver que ainda tenho.

Mas será arruma as malas de volta a São Francisco a solução? Por enquanto acredito que sim... Pelo menos ele se livrara de mim, e mesmo que minhas noites ainda sejam ocupadas pela solidão e desejo que ele me proporciona acredito que será melhor assim. Afinal o que adiante ter uma pessoa perto de si, esta com ele todo instante se não pode tocá-la e mostra o quanto a ama além de sofrer? Nada, por isso prefiro sofre longe dele, quem sabe um dia não me contente e aprenda a viver com esta vazio.

Terminei de arruma algumas coisas e as guardei, hoje a noite vou pegar o avião e parti para longe de Las Vegas. Sei que é egoísmo meu ir assim de repente, deixa todos que fazem parte da minha família, as únicas pessoas que eu tenho. Mas nada mudara o que sinto em relação a eles.

Joguei-me no sofá e quando estava preste e liga a televisão ouvi alguém batendo na porta, levantei sem a menor vontade e assim que a abri fiquei surpresa com que encontrei me encarando.

–Grissom? O que esta fazendo aqui? –Perguntei assim que o vi.

–Posso entra?

–Claro. –O respondi dando passagem, a principio não tinha percebido o motivo de sua presença em meu apartamento ate que vi um papel em sua mão que logo identifiquei o que era. –Se veio me fazer muda de idéia esta perdendo seu tempo, como pode vê estou de malas prontas para da o fora daqui.

–O que aconteceu para tomar esta decisão? –Ele perguntou exibindo meu pedido de demissão.

–Vai banca o investigador comigo agora?

–Para descobri porque que minha subordinada vai deixar a equipe sim vou banca o investigador. –Ela me respondeu calmamente, sim Grissom estava disposto a ouvir, mas eu não estou disposta à fala.

–Boa sorte. –Disse me sentando no sofá, ele apenas me olhou tentando me entender.

–Então é isso? Você vai embora sem dar explicações a ninguém? Nem aos outros? Nem para dar adeus?

–Como se isso te importasse. Veio me acusa de ser desumana? Já parou de pensar em suas atitudes?

–Do que você esta falando? É você que esta indo embora. –Suas palavras aumentaram ainda mais minha raiva, para varia ele não reparou em mim, não reparou em como me sinto, mas é ele que quer saber então...

–Por sua causa! –Gritei levantando do sofá e ficando bem a sua frente. –Por sua causa eu vou embora! Por sua causa eu choro todas as noites e as passo sozinha! Por sua causa eu estou para pegar o maldito avião para bem longe! Será que deu para entender agora?

Meu dedo já estava apontado para direção de seu rosto, todo meu sofrimento existente por causa do que sinto por Grissom se demonstrava em sua frente, eu iria embora mesmo e não podia mais guarda isso dentro de mim.

–Do que esta falando?

–Do que eu estou falando Grissom? Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Você sabe muito bem o que sinto por você há anos! Você sabe que eu te amo droga! E o que você faz a respeito disso? Piora ainda mais! Eu to cansada de você e sua indecisão! Você não faz nada alem de me disser para ter uma vida! Só que nem você tem uma vida prazerosa para me mandar ter uma!

–Você não sabe nada sobre minha vida. –Ele disse friamente segurando meu pulso tirando meu dedo de sua frente.

–Então me conte. –Pedi sentindo o calor de sua mão em minha pele.

–Não faz diferença voce vai embora mesmo.

–Faz para mim. –Disse sorrindo sem querer, eram quase as mesmas palavras que ele uma vez havia me dito.

–Como vou saber? –Ela perguntou novamente calma mais ainda me segurava.

–E como eu vou saber? Pode ser sua ultima chance, a escolha é sua. –Ela suspirou e me soltou, mas a mesma mão percorreu meu braço ate chega a meu rosto o tocando suavemente.

–Quem disse uma vida prazerosa? Meu prazer é poder fica todos os dias perto de que tenho prazer mesmo ela não sabendo. E sabe por que ela não sabe? Porque ao invés de eu disser que a ama, eu a digo para ter outra vida. E eu faço isso porque a amo, porque não quero que ela se condene ao meu lado, não quero que ela perca a vida que ainda tem, corra o risco de perde o emprego que tem. Eu só tento a proteger de mim e de dela mesmo. –Suas palavras me fizeram derrama uma lagrima da qual ele enxugou, e ainda sem acredita nelas eu perguntei:

–Quem seria ela?

–Você sabe. –Ele me respondeu trazendo meu roto para junto do seu e assim juntando nossos lábios. O beijo começou calmo, ambos de nos descobria o gosto do outro, descobria o que desejávamos há muito tempo.

–É um erro. –Ele disse nos separando.

–Só se você acredita nisso. –Disse e o beijei e ele não me impediu pelo contrario o intensificou ainda mais. Quando dei por mim já estava deitada em minha cama e Grissom me admirava, e foi em seu olhar que eu percebi, estava juntos de verdade.

–Gil... –Sussurrei e ele entendeu que era um pedido então o cumpriu.

Acordei no dia seguinte com a luz do sol batendo em meus olhos, mesmo assim não os abri, em minha mente ainda permanecia as imagens da noite anterior, eu e Grissom juntos, como eu sempre sonhei. Um sorriso brotou dos meus lábios então eu abri meus olhos o procurando, mas encontrei o outro lado da cama vazio apenas com seu cheiro.

–Gil. –O chamei mais apenas o silencio me respondeu. Olhei para o lado e vi um papel e o peguei não me lembrando de esta ali antes, ate que percebi a letra de Grissom.

_Sara,_

_Não tenho tempo expediente começara e eu não trabalhei ontem por causa de nosso incidente. Quero lhe pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz, foi errado, sei que disse que lhe amo mais depois percebi que cometi um engano. Não posso simplesmente abri mão de tudo, não posso me atira de cabeça nisso não é eu. Perdoe-me, mas é melhor você voltar para São Francisco. _

_Gil Grissom. _

Larguei a papel onde achei, vesti uma roupa, segurei minha vontade de chora, peguei minhas malas e sai dali o mais rápido que pude para São Francisco, não importa se havia vôo ou não, só importa ir para longe do homem que amo, agora mais do que nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei com o barulho de meu despertador, era hora de trabalhar ou pelo menos seria se não tivesse pedido demissão, não que meu pedido já tivesse chegado a meu supervisor, mas eu havia decidido que não iria voltar ao laboratório, e tinha motivos para isso.

Quais são eles? Amor, desilusão, sofrimento, desejo... Todos que poderão estar relacionados com meus sentimentos por ele, Gil Grissom. Sabe, às vezes eu acreditava que era questão de tempo ate ele perceber meus sentimentos por ele, às vezes eu realmente achei que ele havia percebido e só não se deixava levar por ser meu supervisor e não querer jogar seu trabalho fora, só que eu não queria nada alem de seu amor.

Teve um tempo também que cheguei a acredita que ele simplesmente só me via como sua subordinada. Mas agora, esses dias as coisas mudaram. Eu vejo seu desejo por mim, vejo também seu desprezo, é como um jogo tem o dia de deixar a Sara contente e imaginando mil coisas por certas palavras e o dia de deixar a Sara mais triste e confusa do que nunca. Mas eu cansei desse jogo, e mesmo querendo esta ao seu lado, sentindo seu cheiro não posso mais desperdiça o resto de vontade de viver que ainda tenho.

Mas será arruma as malas de volta a São Francisco a solução? Por enquanto acredito que sim... Pelo menos ele se livrara de mim, e mesmo que minhas noites ainda sejam ocupadas pela solidão e desejo que ele me proporciona acredito que será melhor assim. Afinal o que adiante ter uma pessoa perto de si, esta com ele todo instante se não pode tocá-la e mostra o quanto a ama além de sofrer? Nada, por isso prefiro sofre longe dele, quem sabe um dia não me contente e aprenda a viver com esta vazio.

Terminei de arruma algumas coisas e as guardei, hoje a noite vou pegar o avião e parti para longe de Las Vegas. Sei que é egoísmo meu ir assim de repente, deixa todos que fazem parte da minha família, as únicas pessoas que eu tenho. Mas nada mudara o que sinto em relação a eles.

Joguei-me no sofá e quando estava preste e liga a televisão ouvi alguém batendo na porta, levantei sem a menor vontade e assim que a abri fiquei surpresa com que encontrei me encarando.

–Grissom? O que esta fazendo aqui? –Perguntei assim que o vi.

–Posso entra?

–Claro. –O respondi dando passagem, a principio não tinha percebido o motivo de sua presença em meu apartamento ate que vi um papel em sua mão que logo identifiquei o que era. –Se veio me fazer muda de idéia esta perdendo seu tempo, como pode vê estou de malas prontas para da o fora daqui.

–O que aconteceu para tomar esta decisão? –Ele perguntou exibindo meu pedido de demissão.

–Vai banca o investigador comigo agora?

–Para descobri porque que minha subordinada vai deixar a equipe sim vou banca o investigador. –Ela me respondeu calmamente, sim Grissom estava disposto a ouvir, mas eu não estou disposta à fala.

–Boa sorte. –Disse me sentando no sofá, ele apenas me olhou tentando me entender.

–Então é isso? Você vai embora sem dar explicações a ninguém? Nem aos outros? Nem para dar adeus?

–Como se isso te importasse. Veio me acusa de ser desumana? Já parou de pensar em suas atitudes?

–Do que você esta falando? É você que esta indo embora. –Suas palavras aumentaram ainda mais minha raiva, para varia ele não reparou em mim, não reparou em como me sinto, mas é ele que quer saber então...

–Por sua causa! –Gritei levantando do sofá e ficando bem a sua frente. –Por sua causa eu vou embora! Por sua causa eu choro todas as noites e as passo sozinha! Por sua causa eu estou para pegar o maldito avião para bem longe! Será que deu para entender agora?

Meu dedo já estava apontado para direção de seu rosto, todo meu sofrimento existente por causa do que sinto por Grissom se demonstrava em sua frente, eu iria embora mesmo e não podia mais guarda isso dentro de mim.

–Do que esta falando?

–Do que eu estou falando Grissom? Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando! Você sabe muito bem o que sinto por você há anos! Você sabe que eu te amo droga! E o que você faz a respeito disso? Piora ainda mais! Eu to cansada de você e sua indecisão! Você não faz nada alem de me disser para ter uma vida! Só que nem você tem uma vida prazerosa para me mandar ter uma!

–Você não sabe nada sobre minha vida. –Ele disse friamente segurando meu pulso tirando meu dedo de sua frente.

–Então me conte. –Pedi sentindo o calor de sua mão em minha pele.

–Não faz diferença voce vai embora mesmo.

–Faz para mim. –Disse sorrindo sem querer, eram quase as mesmas palavras que ele uma vez havia me dito.

–Como vou saber? –Ela perguntou novamente calma mais ainda me segurava.

–E como eu vou saber? Pode ser sua ultima chance, a escolha é sua. –Ela suspirou e me soltou, mas a mesma mão percorreu meu braço ate chega a meu rosto o tocando suavemente.

–Quem disse uma vida prazerosa? Meu prazer é poder fica todos os dias perto de que tenho prazer mesmo ela não sabendo. E sabe por que ela não sabe? Porque ao invés de eu disser que a ama, eu a digo para ter outra vida. E eu faço isso porque a amo, porque não quero que ela se condene ao meu lado, não quero que ela perca a vida que ainda tem, corra o risco de perde o emprego que tem. Eu só tento a proteger de mim e de dela mesmo. –Suas palavras me fizeram derrama uma lagrima da qual ele enxugou, e ainda sem acredita nelas eu perguntei:

–Quem seria ela?

–Você sabe. –Ele me respondeu trazendo meu roto para junto do seu e assim juntando nossos lábios. O beijo começou calmo, ambos de nos descobria o gosto do outro, descobria o que desejávamos há muito tempo.

–É um erro. –Ele disse nos separando.

–Só se você acredita nisso. –Disse e o beijei e ele não me impediu pelo contrario o intensificou ainda mais. Quando dei por mim já estava deitada em minha cama e Grissom me admirava, e foi em seu olhar que eu percebi, estava juntos de verdade.

–Gil... –Sussurrei e ele entendeu que era um pedido então o cumpriu.

Acordei no dia seguinte com a luz do sol batendo em meus olhos, mesmo assim não os abri, em minha mente ainda permanecia as imagens da noite anterior, eu e Grissom juntos, como eu sempre sonhei. Um sorriso brotou dos meus lábios então eu abri meus olhos o procurando, mas encontrei o outro lado da cama vazio apenas com seu cheiro.

–Gil. –O chamei mais apenas o silencio me respondeu. Olhei para o lado e vi um papel e o peguei não me lembrando de esta ali antes, ate que percebi a letra de Grissom.

_Sara,_

_Não tenho tempo expediente começara e eu não trabalhei ontem por causa de nosso incidente. Quero lhe pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz, foi errado, sei que disse que lhe amo mais depois percebi que cometi um engano. Não posso simplesmente abri mão de tudo, não posso me atira de cabeça nisso não é eu. Perdoe-me, mas é melhor você voltar para São Francisco. _

_Gil Grissom. _

Larguei a papel onde achei, vesti uma roupa, segurei minha vontade de chora, peguei minhas malas e sai dali o mais rápido que pude para São Francisco, não importa se havia vôo ou não, só importa ir para longe do homem que amo, agora mais do que nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ignorei que Grissom me amava. O que naquele momento não devia ter ignorado, _assim como tantas coisas em minha vida. Nunca foi boa em ignora, assim como nunca fui boa em amar. Nunca consegui ignora meu passado, assim como nunca soube amar Grissom de forma que tivesse evitado tudo isto.

Eu conheci a verdade do mundo mais cedo, mas nem assim consegui aceita alguma delas. Só que coisas que eu acreditava que eram verdades eram na verdade mentiras, e muitas vezes essas descobertas eram tarde de mais, e mesmo que eu quisesse aceita-las não sabia mais como. Pode parecer confuso, mas de tantas coisas que já escutei e investiguei não me parece tão incompreensível assim, afinal minha vida é uma verdadeira confusão.

Uma fonte? Tenho varias principalmente a confusão que me meti por causa de Grissom, e depois dela...

Capitulo 3

As coisas aconteceram rápido demais. Uma hora vi meus pés cambaleando pela causada, vi minha cabeça gira diante da quantidade de álcool que ingeri, vi minha visão embaça tentando enxerga algo alem de que meus pés e as luzes da cidade. Já em outros segundos me vi indo para o asfalto, me vi pressa em uma dor que de minha barriga que seguiu para meu corpo inteiro, senti minha cabeça bater contra algo duro e úmido, alem de ter sentindo o cheiro de sangue após um estalo.

Então a escuridão me veio, mas eu tentei lutar contra ela, não sei por que mais senti como se tivesse que me manter acordada, se é que eu estava acordada. Algumas vezes as luzes, não sei se era da cidade ou não, me fugiam deixando tudo escuro, mas em outras vezes conseguia ver uma claridade por mais mínima que fosse e ate ouvir murmúrios de pessoas.

Eu queria levantar tentar disser para alguém me tira dali, queria saber o que estava realmente acontecendo, mas não consegui nada alem de lutar contra a escuridão. O tempo se arrastava e a dor cada vez mais aumentava e os gritos não saiam de minha garganta. De repente ouvi como se alguém tivesse falando comigo.

–Sara! Sara, por favor, me fale alguma coisa. –Sim meu nome é Sara, mas não conseguir identifica a voz...

–Por favor, filha... –A mesma voz pediu e me chamou de filha, mas não pode ser meu pai, ele esta morto eu o vi morrendo pelas facadas em seu corpo, só se eu estou morta.

Mas uma vez a voz me chamou e eu a reconheci, não estou morta, não ainda. A voz é de Brass, ele esta comigo. Queria suspira de alivio, mas era impossível diante da dor, só que Brass esta comigo e eu sei que posso contar com ele.

De repente senti uma pontada em minha barriga como se tivesse me perfurando, então consegui gritar, mas isso não fez um alivio realmente surgi, pois logo depois a dor piorou e eu consegui grita novamente. No terceiro grito e com algo molhado caindo sobre meu rosto senti uma mão me segura e eu não sei como reconheci o toque, mesmo toque que um dia me fez sentir realmente completa e desejada, o toque de Grissom.

–Vai fica tudo bem meu amor. –Ele sussurrou para mim, não sabia como me sentir diante de como me chamou, afinal só sentia a dor, mas tentei confia em suas palavras.

Não gritei mais, fui vencida pela escuridão que me tomou, não há mais luzes, não há mais palavras em sussurro, não há mais o toque, só a dor...

Abri os olhos com dificuldade, parece que não durmo há dias provavelmente estou atrasada para o trabalho. Merda! Nick me pede ajuda e eu fico dormindo, que bela amiga eu sou.

–Sara? –Ouvi Brass me chamar, o que ele esta fazendo na casa de Nick?

–O que faz aqui? –Perguntei conseguindo ver sua imagem. Ele não me respondeu ficou me observando como se eu tivesse dito algo errado, foi ai que percebi que não estou na casa de Nick. –Que lugar é este?

–Você não lembra de nada? –Ele perguntou, eu ai disser não, mas fechei minha boca.

–O que aconteceu exatamente? –Perguntei lembrando-me das luzes, da dor infernal e de...Grissom... Lembrei também da voz de ambos. Olhei ao meu redor e vi que estou em um quarto de hospital, senti tubos em meu nariz e em meus braços. Que ótimo...

–Você sofreu um acidente, foi atropelada e... –Percebi que ele ai disser outra coisa, mas perdeu a coragem.

–E... –O incentivei enquanto tentava me lembrar do acidente, mas não consegui.

–Você perdeu seu filho, sinto muito Sara.

–Eu o que? –Perguntei alterando meu tom de voz, nem meu estado de não ter dormido há dias fez meu espanto diminui.

–Você não sabia... –Não foi uma pergunta e sim uma conclusão. De nos dois.

Brass não disse, mas nada, apenas me olhou com uma expressão preocupada. Eu também não emiti som algum, nem que quisesse duvido que fosse conseguir. Fechei os olhos tentando me concentra em mim mesma. Inútil.

Minha cabeça começou a gira diante das informações, eu tenho que concentra tudo, tenho que entender.

–Grissom. –Foi o que consegui fala com uma voz baixa, não faço ideia se Brass ouviu, não foi um pedido e sim uma observação que fez as coisas se encaixarem, e fez uma outra dor surgi. A dois messes estive com ele, dois messes antes de voltar a São Francisco onde tentei recomeça, dois messes que não me sentia bem e não dei a mínima importância.

Um bolo se formou em minha garganta, vários pensamentos surgiam mais não captei nenhum deles, não sei como me senti, nem como agir, a confusão que eu acreditava ser típica de mim aumentou drasticamente e mesmo entendendo eu não aceitava.

A perda me apareceu, a perda que como todas as outras apareceu quando perdi, mas eu perdi o que nem sabia que tinha. O bolo aumentou, fiquei sem reação ate que finalmente consegui chorar.

Chorei por tudo que estava preso dentro de mim e por vai se prender. Chorei por sempre ter sido fraca mesmo muitas achando que eu era forte, chorei por não ter sabido amar, chorei por ter sido tão estúpida. Chorei por ter matado meu filho...

–Eu estou com você. –Ouvi a voz de Grissom, mas não abri os olhos para saber se era mesmo ele, e não foi preciso, pois mais uma vez reconheci seu toque pelo seu abraço delicado em meu corpo. Obriguei-me a tentar me levantar, levantei meus braços, provavelmente fazendo alguma agulha sair do lugar, e os contornei pelo seu pescoço, então me sente protegida.

Grissom não se afastou nem me soltou e eu fiz o mesmo, e apesar de esta reconfortada em seu toque as lagrimas continuaram a sair pela segunda vez a sua frente, só que dessa vez não é uma coisa só minha.

–Você disse que não existiam genes assassinos. –Sussurrei mesmo sendo uma coisa idiota, não sabia o que disser.

–Você não é uma assassina. –Ele me disse nos separando e olhando para meu rosto que estava molhado.

–Eu matei meu filho. –Disse com uma culpa que nunca senti antes me invadindo, é a verdade eu matei meu próprio filho, matei um ser inocente que se gerava dentro de mim, que ano tinha culpa de ser quem sou. O matei e nunca vou ter a chance de segura-lo em meus braços, de olha seu rostinho de chamar de meu.

–Você não teve culpa. –Ele me disse calmamente como se tivesse tentando me fazer acredita, de fato estava, minhas mãos tremiam e provavelmente estou fazendo muito mais do que chora.

–Claro que tenho! –Gritei e tive a impressão que já estava gritando antes. –Eu matei ele! A culpa é minha! Eu sou um monstro!

–Não, não é! –Grissom também gritou sua voz estava diferente como se tivesse segurando uma dor, como eu.

E com ambas as dores de ter perdido o que restava de nos ficamos perto um do outro sem disser mais nada, não é preciso, e a única coisa que queríamos neste momento e ficarmos juntos sem pensar no depois, ficarmos e tentar aceita o inaceitável.

Os dias se arrastaram, eu continuei em Las Vegas ajudando Nick e os outros, já havia passado, mas do que duas semanas só que eu não sei se vou conseguir voltar. Aqui apesar das lembranças serem muito, mas claras tenho minha família, lá eu tenho a mim mesma.

–Pode fica quando quiser Sara. Sabe que eu adoro ter você aqui. –Nick me disse quando falei que não queria volta. Fiquei quase feliz com sua resposta, mas não totalmente. Já fez tempo que não consigo sorri, dês que Brass disse o que eu fiz. Também não falei mais com Grissom dês que compartilhamos nossos sentimentos no hospital.

Ninguém comentava nada, pelo menos não na minha frente, o máximo que perguntavam era se eu estava bem e eu respondia qualquer coisa, eles entendiam que eu não queria falar nada, que tinha que supera sozinha. Mas não tem como eu superar, o que ocorreu é algo que vou levar a minha vida inteira como o pesadelo que eu criei. Que eu cometi...

Vai fazer um mês que estou de volta e depois de muita insistência e de minha própria vontade decidi que ficaria de vez aqui em Las Vegas e que voltaria como CSI definitiva no laboratório que por sorte me aceitou. Já consegui um apartamento e me mudarei em menos uma semana.

As coisas não mudaram só pioraram. Não queria fica sozinha para não lembrar daquele dia, não queria mais alisa meu ventre vazio e pensar num jeito de acabe de vez com minha vida. E ao mesmo tempo não queria fica perto das pessoas...

Os casos não me abalavam mais, não ate este. Mãe solteira assassinou o filho para pega a herança do ex-marido e fugir para o mundo. Matou o filho de apenas cinco messes. Encarei a sala da necropsia em minha frente, Greg ficou de fazer esta parte, mas ficou preso no engarrafamento e estamos correndo contra o relógio.

Tentei fazer minhas mãos empurrarem a porta e entra para fazer meu trabalho, de repente desejei que alguém estivesse comigo que me desse forças para entra, desejei Grissom a meu lado, mas errei com ele, errei com nos dois e com meu filho.

Empurrei a porta para afasta os pensamentos e percebi que não devia ter feito isso. Mal olhei para o pequeno corpo e minha vontade de sair dali correndo surgiu e eu a acatei, sai daquela sala o mais rápido que pude pelos corredores.

Encostei-me na parede deixando que as lagrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto, não consegui mais continua o caso, não conseguia continua mais nada, ouvi seus passos em minha direção mais não tive coragem de olhá-lo.

–Sara o que houve? –Não o respondi, não consegui. –Por favor, me conte... –Grissom implorou, não nos falamos há muito tempo e ele estava o mesmo.

–Eu errei, eu fiz a escolha errada, me perdoa? –Implorei deixando que meu corpo caísse contra o chão demonstrando toda minha fraqueza, então ele se abaixou e me abraçou aumentando ainda mais minha dor e culpa.

–Vai fica tudo bem, eu vou fica com você.

–Não, não vai. –Como alguém pode fica comigo depois de todas as escolhas erradas que eu fiz? Mas não posso negar que sinto sua falta, e que ainda sim o amo, e muito e desta vez sinto que é um verdadeiro amor, mas não posso achar que vou acerta, eu nunca acerto.

–Eu te amo.

–Eu errei, eu erro e sempre vou erra. Como estou errado agora. –Expliquei.

–Errando agora?

–Estou querendo você mais perto, eu te amo e te ama só me destrói, me mata aos poucos, mata quem eu amo e quem eu não pode ter a chance de amar.

–Eu te eu imploro, me perdoe.

–Como posso te perdoa se eu que peço perdão? E perdão não existe para o que eu fiz. Não existe perdão para as escolhas erradas, para as minhas escolhas. –Declarei me levantando e antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer o ouvir:

–Para as nossas escolhas.

_"__A vida não é um mar de rosas ate para quem tem noção disto. Mesmo que a gente racionalize cada ato para impedir que certas coisas aconteçam falhamos, pois elas acontecem. Mesmo aqueles que deixam que a vida os leves sofrem com a caixinha de supressas que é colocada em seu caminho.. _

_Não importa o quanto à gente tente ou que tentamos não tentar, certas coisas acontecem e só nos cabe escolher o caminho que queremos seguir diante delas. É uma questão de sim ou não, e não há uma escolha que nos machuque menos, ambas tem a mesma dor seja ela de tristeza ou alegria. Mas não podemos fugir, temos que escolher, porque é disto que a vida é feita... De escolhas._

_Letícia Paixão. _


End file.
